batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Suicide Squad (Volume 4) Issue 13
Synopsis "Dead End" With three of the Suicide Squad under the mind control of Basilisk, Black Spider taunts Harley Quinn and Deadshot with their imminent death at the hands of their cohorts. Rather than listen, Deadshot simply shoots their adversary through the head, revealing that this was not Black Spider. The real Black Spider probably hadn't been with the team since they were last at Belle Reve. The real Black Spider would have dodged the bullet. Meanwhile, Black Spider has decided to take his fight to Amanda Waller's family, holding her grandmother hostage in Lafayette, Louisiana. Amanda arrives to find him ready to cut the old woman's throat, and she tries to get him to tell her what Basilisk offered him to make him turncoat. Before he can reply, the grandmother sends an electrical shock through her wheelchair into Black Spider's leg, allowing Amanda to pull her gun. Unfortunately, he drops a smoke bomb, and they lose track of him. The women try to get to the safe room, but they are prevented by their adversary. He grabs the gun from the older woman's hand, and puts it to Amanda's head. He admits that while he doesn't have much experience with guns, it won't stop him from using it. He pulls the trigger, but it merely elicits a click. Mockingly, Waller knocks him to the ground, explaining that if he had known anything about guns, he would have known that one wasn't loaded, and then she pulls her loaded gun on him, rushing her grandmother into the safe room as Basilisk's agents break into the house. Despite their attempts to escape together, Harley and Deadshot are faced with their mind-controlled team-mates. They are forced to find a way to shock them out of it. Harley manages to find a fire-hose, and douse King Shark with water, snapping him out of it. As Iceberg prepares to use his freezing hand against Deadshot, the marksman grabs a sword, and slices it off at the wrist, the pain waking him from his hypnosis. The frozen hand then freezes the flaming El Diablo solid in his spot. With everyone back on-side, Deadshot declares that they should finish their mission to kill Regulus. Fortunately, they will have the help of Captain Boomerang and the freed experimental prisoners of Basilisk to help in that effort. In the safe room, Amanda's grandmother explains that she is sorry for throwing her out of the house when she was much younger. She explains that she did it to give the girl a better life. Their neighborhood would have claimed Amanda, eventually. So, she pulled a gun on her granddaughter, and sent her away. The family that raised Amanda gave her more than she could give her. Suddenly, Black Spider slams into the safe room, crushing the old woman under the door. In a rage, Amanda leaps up, using the blind spot in his armor to slam the heel of her stiletto through his eye, and then shoot down his soldiers. Back at the Basilisk Compound, Regulus appears, and begins controlling Harley's mind, causing her to shoot at her teammates. Regulus manages to grab Deadshot from behind and urges Harley to kill him. Before she can make a move, Deadshot simply raises his own weapon, and shoots through his own chest, to kill his target. As Regulus dies, Harley snaps out of it, and rushes to Deadshot's side. Even with their mission complete, death haunts the Suicide Squad, and it is their only comfort. Appearances "Dead End" Individuals *Suicide Squad **Deadshot **Harley Quinn **King Shark **Iceberg **El Diablo *Basilisk **Regulus **Black Spider *Amanda Waller *Amanda Waller's Nana *Captain Boomerang Locations *Basilisk Compound *Louisiana **Lafayette *Chicago Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/suicide-squad-2011/suicide-squad-13 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Suicide_Squad_Vol_4_13 *http://www.comicvine.com/suicide-squad-dead-end/37-360795/ Suicide Squad (Volume 4) Issue 13